Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is both short, and short-tempered! He lives next door to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Summary Yosemite Sam first appears in Blow My Stack, where he sings about how easy it is for him to blow his stack. Image:Yosemite-Sam-Blow-My-Stack.jpg|Yosemite Sam singing Blow My Stack.|link=Blow My Stack Sam then appears in The Fish and Visitors, where he stays a Bugs and Daffy's house after he fulfills a plan to not have to pay the electic bill anymore by making a solar panel that the sun works. He ruins the house while he stays by breaking the TV, breaking the toilet, making the bathroom messy, and filling one of the rooms with alot of his stuff. He later is told to leave the house by Daffy at the end of the episode, which makes him sob, though after he is told to come back and stay, the sun comes back up and Yosemite Sam gets his cold-hearted attitude back, but then loses it when it rains again. Image:Episode42.png|Yosemite Sam yells at Bugs when he got asked what's up.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode45.png|Yosemite Sam says that he needs no friends.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode46.png|Yosemite Sam discusses his solar panels.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|Yosemite Sam offers Bugs some nachos.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"No power means no hot water. Mind if I grab a quick shower?"|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Sam grabs Daffy and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Sam appeared briefly in Reunion when he steps outside when Daffy screams about not letting him read their mail. Sam then appeared in Devil Dog, where he gets grabbed by the rear by Poochie to play fetch with. In the The Foghorn Leghorn Story, he falls into a large hole that Poochie digs and while in it tries to figure out what to do with an interesting item Bugs finds, and he is later told by Bugs that it is a vase. Yosemite Sam then keeps learning more and more about the vase from Bugs, and the two then go down to Mac and Tosh's antique shop to figure out if the case is valuable. Though, after they learn the vase is worth $1,0000, Sam says he had found the vase, which causes he and Bugs to get in a fight. Later when Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy come into the shop fighting, Sam tries punching Foghorn, but fails at even injuring him. Later when the vase cracks and Burmeets Turtle is found inside of it, Sam takes the turtle and wants to keep it for himself, but he later bursts. At the movie theater later on, Sam is found out to be alright at bursting, and it is shown that Daffy plays him in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. He later talks to Mac and Tosh at Pizzariba about how confusing the movie was. Trivia *In the episode "The Jailbird and Jailbunny", the Merrie Melodie is a song that showcases Yosemite Sam singing about blowing his stack, when he gets mad. *Sam is most likely allergic to cheese, as in The Fish and Visitors, as he buys soy cheese nachos. Gallery Image:1303741882.jpg Image:1303741894.jpg Image:looney-tunes-520-3.jpg Category:Characters